BTFF RPG X2: Evolution/General Info
The Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki Role Playing Game Xenogeneic 2: Evolution, more simply known as BTFF RPG X2: Evolution or That One Game With A Really Long Title, is the upcoming sequel to the acclaimed BTFF RPG. When the game is released, it is expected to be bundled with BTFF RPG X, a special edition of the original BTFF RPG that will include bug fixes, gameplay tweaks, and special compatibility with X2. Synopsis Some time after the events of the original BTFF RPG, CaT has realized that merely escaping the wiki has not fixed it, and more villains have begun to run amok. As if that wasn't enough, if any one of them were to gain enough power, they would be able to escape the wiki themselves and terrorize the real world. To stop this threat and fix the wiki once and for all, he must call in a new team of users and aliens to destroy these threats plaguing the wiki and save the world, all of which would be much easier to do if a certain entity wasn't always one step ahead of them... After all, there are some things you can never escape. Features BTFF RPG X2 will star five new users and aliens, utilizing the transformation mechanic introduced in the first game. Though this may initially sound like less than the first game, X2 will introduce a few new mechanics to up the ante: * Evolution: Every regular playable alien will have the ability to Evolve into a new form during battle when their Tech Points have reached maximum capacity. These Evolutions will wear off at the end of each battle, so use them wisely! * Resonant Soul Attacks: If two users who have a connection of some sort are in the party together, they will gain the option to use a 'Resonant Soul' attack, which involves both of them cooperating to perform a powerful move. These moves are undodgeable and are immune to most damage modifiers. * Character Badges: Various Badges featuring users from around the wiki can be collected in game, with one on each level. You'll probably need to go through each level twice to find them all, but it's worth it, as they have a variety of effects that can make the game much easier. Playable Characters Villains * Undecided * Speedair * Terox * Death Dragon * Anti-Life Entity Stages # Undecided # Snyder Prison from Hean 10 # Soledad Medical Center from Mig X: Revolution # Esoterica Castle from John Smith 10 # Undecided Resonant Soul Attacks Supporters You want this thing to become a reality? Just sign here! The more support shown, the more likely this game is to be developed! * Can't wait to evolve fusions! (I'mjustjokingpleasedon'tkillme) THE ULTRON SINGULARITY, March 2, 2016, 19:01 (UTC) * As humans, we take down other species. But when a species threatens us, it must die. We do not want enemies above or equal to us. We want to be above all. If a species exists that could take us down, we would surely do anything we can to destroy it. And that is human nature. 21:13, March 3, 2016 (UTC) * Oh my swirls!, 16: 21, March 3, 2016, 2016 (UTC) * I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (Wall - Blog - ) 21:26, March 3, 2016 (UTC) * He's a meanie with a beanie, the man with a plan, he's MiggyThePiggy 13:13, March 8, 2016 (UTC) * RATH HATES GRAVITY!!!!!! (Wall - Blog - ) 17:37, March 8, 2016 (UTC)Slashthehedgehog95 * Heroes Will ... 22:58, March 8, 2016 (UTC) * I'm in this thing, but haven't signed yet? Wait, What's my Signature? ...eh...Oh! (Wall - Blog - ) 19:02, April 6, 2016 (UTC) * I could've sworn I had signed this already.... Hello everybody, and welcome to NeverLand! 15:21, April 9, 2016 (UTC) * 00Behave 11:45, June 21, 2016 (UTC) * You don't need to always be the hero. 22:44 , October 10, 2016 (UTC) Trivia * The Xenogeneic in the game's title is a word denoting, relating to, or involving tissues or cells belonging to individuals of different species. * This game is planned to be far more plot-heavy in relation to the first game, in response to feedback from the community. * As opposed to the first game's soundtrack, X2's soundtrack is planned to be mostly, if not entirely, original music. Said music is inspired by various sources, such as Undertale, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Pokemon, Silent Hill, and Tenacious D, among others. Category:Video Games Category:Real Games Category:BTFF RPG Category:Tabs